Pink and Yellow
by Brielle H
Summary: Lisanna is back, the guild is crazy, and Lucy is alone. Lisanna and Lucy make a pact one day, and it's about Natsu...


**Ohayo minna! I don't really have anything to say except I got a snow day. Yeeeeeeeeeey~! Hope y'all like this one shot, and btw, it's got Nalu and Bixanna in it just so ya knows. Love y'all :***

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

 **But that would be pretty cool T.T**

 **Bye minna!**

It's been three months ever since Lisanna returned from the "dead". Of course, the first two weeks were filled with non-stop partying before the guild returned to normal once more. Lucy had been ignored for the first month that Lisanna's been back. Of course, she talked to Levy, Mirajane, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, and occasionally Gajeel. Everyone else was too busy catching up with Lisanna to talk to her. Lucy understood though; if her mother were in the same exact situation, Lucy wouldn't be able to promise anyone that she would be able to talk to him or her. Although after the next month she had begun to miss everyone. She missed the things she never thought she would miss. She missed Gray's crazy stripping habit, Erza's obsession with strawberry cake, and most of all, she missed Natsu's crazy eating manners.

She walked into the guildhall like another normal day. She walked over to the bar and sat in her usual seat, talking to Mira, and ordered her usual drink: a strawberry milkshake with chocolate shavings on top. Lucy smiled and thanked the white haired bartender and started licking the whipped cream and drinking her shake. The celestial mage eyebrows furrowed, wondering how she was going to get her rent money. But then she felt a large hand on her back and turned to find Natsu with a concerned look on his face. Lucy's eyes widened as she stared into the dark coal eyes of the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Luce, are you okay," Natsu asked.

However, Lucy didn't answer him. She just continued staring into his eyes, which held concern and happiness. This is the first time he's talked to her in over two months, so the blonde just wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and buried her face in his scarf. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and set his head on top of hers.

"Lucy, what's the matter," Natsu asked gently.

"T-this is the first time you've talked to me in over two months. I-I missed my best friend," Lucy said as a few tears leaked out of her eyes.

Natsu felt the liquid on his skin and he hugged her even tighter, guilt clawing at his heart.

"I'm sorry Luce. I guess I was so caught up in catching up with Lisanna that I completely forgot to talk to you," he said and kissed her blonde locks.

Lucy could feel her face heat up when he pressed his lips to her head. The gentle pressure on her skull sent a wave of comfort through her, all the way down to her toes.

"So when did the two of you become a couple," Mira said with a smirk on her face.

The partners, having completely forgotten she was there, jumped apart from each other with a blush coating both of their faces.  
"W-we're not a c-couple Mira," Lucy stuttered out. _If that's true then why is my heart racing_ she asked herself.

"Oh come on! I saw what just happened. You two would make an adorable couple!"

Lucy groaned and slammed her head against the bar. She heard Natsu give off a chuckle before saying her name.

"What Natsu," she asked into the table.

"How about we go on a job? Just you and me, like the good ole days," he said with his usual childish grin.

Lucy's head snapped up and she looked at the dragon slayer with excited eyes.

"Are you serious," she asked.  
"Yeah. Come on, let's go pick a job."

Natsu held out his hand for her. She smiled from ear to ear and set her small hand into his large one. He quickly intertwined his fingers with hers and pulled her off to the request board. They both scanned the board, displeased with the available jobs. _I really don't want to move furniture, get a cat out of a tree, or stop a dark gui- wait, stop a dark guild?_ Lucy questioned in her head.

"Hey Natsu, why not take this job," she said as she pulled the flyer off of the board.

Lucy looked over the flyer and the reward. She could feel Natsu come up behind her and look at the request over her shoulder.

"150,000 jewel to stop a dark guild? I'm in," Natsu said as he pulled the flyer from Lucy, replacing it with his hand. Then he pulled her to the counter where Mira was and gave her the job request.

"Alright. I'll let the client know and set up a meeting time for you. Come see me after I call your name," Mira said with a sweet smile before she disappeared into the back room.  
"Natsuuuuu," a voice called out.

The teens turned around to find a shorthaired takeover mage walking up to them with a smile. Lucy saw Natsu's eyes lighten when the girl came over and he smiled a bit bigger too, both of which caused her heart to tighten in agony.

"Hey Lisanna," Natsu said with his own grin. "Oh! I don't think you two have met. Lisanna this is my best friend and partner, Lucy Heartfilia. Luce, this is my childhood friend, Lisanna Strauss."

The girls smiled at each other and Lucy held out a hand.  
"It's nice to meet you," she said.

Lisanna just looked at her hand before batting it away. Lucy felt hurt at first, but that soon faded away as Lisanna pulled her into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too Lucy," she said.

Lucy smiled and hugged the takeover mage back.

"Are you two going on a job," Lisanna asked.  
"Yep! I haven't hung out with Luce in a while so we're going on a job for old time's sake," Natsu responded, putting his arm around Lucy's shoulders. The blonde blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by Lisanna. She smirked a smirk that could rival Mira's (if their appearance didn't suggest them being related that smirk definitely did).

"Natsu, could I talk to Lucy for a second, alone," Lisanna asked.  
"Sure thing. Call me when you're done," Natsu said as he went to go fight with Gajeel.

Lucy watched him go, a small smile playing on her lips.

"So, what's going on there," Lisanna asked as she and Lucy sat down at the bar.  
Lucy resumed sipping her milkshake and asked, "What's going on where?"

"With you and Natsu. There's defiantly something there."  
"Oh please. Even if I did like Natsu, I wouldn't have a chance."  
"What do you mean? He's head over heels for you."  
"Are you serious? Have you not seen the way that boy looks at you? I think _you're_ the one he wants to be with, not me."

"No, he wants to be with you. I know my childhood friend. And Lucy my dear, he loves you. Besides, even if he did like me, I have feelings for someone else."

Lisanna's eyes flicked over to a certain soul-controlling mage.

"Oohh, you have a crush on Bixlow don't you," Lucy teased.

"W-what? No I don't," Lisanna stuttered as she looked away. A blush coated her cheeks and spread to her neck.

"Oh come on! Yes you do. Why don't you go and talk to him?"

"H-he would never go for me. Not when he has girls like Evergreen."

"Evergreen and Elfman have feelings for each other. Evergreen and Bixlow are just teammates."

"B-but I-"  
"No more excuses Lisanna. Go over and talk to him."

Lisanna pondered over Lucy's demand. After a few minutes of staring at Bixlow, she smirked and turned to Lucy.

"Alright, I'll go, but only under one condition."  
"What's the condition," Lucy asked, her pulse picking up. She's seen the look Lisanna has in her eyes. She's seen it in Mira's when they start talking about couples around Fairy Tail.

"I had better see you and Natsu come back from that mission, dating."

Lucy's eyes widened and she glanced at said boy.

"B-but what if he doesn't like me back? That's an unfair deal Lisanna," Lucy said.

Lisanna smirked and held out her hand. Lucy, her lips curled into a pout, shook her hand.

"I swear if he doesn't like me back I'm going to kill you," Lucy mumbled.

Lisanna simply giggled and walked over to Bixlow. Lucy watched them flirt before turning away and sipping her shake. Big hands covered her eyes and she was pulled back into a strong chest.

"Luuuuuuce, you didn't call me," the owner of the hands said.

Lucy giggled at her best friend's reaction before attempting to pry his hands away from her face. Key word: attempting.

"Natsu, let me go," Lucy said as she laughed briefly.

"No. You didn't call me, why?"

Next thing she knew, one of his hands disappeared from her eye, but the hand he didn't move quickly covered it again. The hand traveled down her arm and wrapped around her waist before Natsu pulled her out of her chair. Not expecting to be pulled away from the bar, Lucy freaked out and ended up falling on top of Natsu. His chest against her back, and her neck bent over his shoulder so she hit her head when she fell.

"Owwwww," she groaned trying to sit up.

Again, keyword: trying. Natsu still had his arms wrapped around her.

"Natsu lemme go," Lucy said weakly.

And he did, but his hands wandered down to her sides and began tickling her. Lucy couldn't help but laugh and thrash around.  
"N-natsu! BWAHAHA S-stop," she begged.

Natsu chuckled and released Lucy. She stopped laughing and started trying to regain her breath. Natsu was at the bar by the time she was okay again with a smirk on his face. Lucy's lips moved to a pout and she sat beside Natsu. She felt a hand on her head and turned to see he was ruffling her hair.

"You're so cute Luce," he said with a smile that reached his eyes.

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up immensely before she slammed her head against the bar.  
"Well that looked painful," a sweet voice said.  
Lucy and Natsu looked up to find that Mira was back from talking to their client.

"Oh shush Mira," Lucy grumbled into the table.

"That's so mean Lucy," she heard Mira say before laying the request on the bar. "You have to meet up with the client tomorrow afternoon."

Lucy sat up, remembering she and Natsu were going on a job, and smiled brightly.  
"Thanks Mira," Natsu said before grabbing Lucy's hand, the request, and leaving the guild.

"Lucy! No! Let's just walk," Natsu begged as the blonde pulled him to the train station.

"No Natsu! I am not, I repeat, I am _not_ walking all the way to Oak Town. Come on, it'll be fine," she responded.

"Noooooo!"

Lucy sighed and turned around, giving him her famous puppy dog eyes.  
"Pleeeease Natsu," she cooed.

Natsu's face erupted in a blush when he stared at Lucy's face. _She looks... so… cute_ he thought. He sighed deeply before mumbling a "Fine."

Lucy smiled and she ran to the man to purchase their tickets before Natsu could change his mind.

"Two tickets to Oak Town please," Lucy said.

"Course. Here you are," the man said with a kind smile.

The girl smiled back before walking over to Natsu and taking his hand. Natsu automatically intertwined his fingers with hers, causing the both of them to blush.

"Uhh, sorry…" he said as he started letting go of her hand, but Lucy's fingers didn't move.

"No, it's okay," she responded.

Natsu smiled and returned his fingers to their previous position. Lucy felt him squeeze her hand and she gently squeezed back.

"Come on Natsu, the train's here," she said and tugged him to the door. Once they were on board, Natsu's face was already blue and sick. Lucy sighed and helped them into their booth.

"That was an awesome job," Natsu said as he and Lucy strolled back to the guildhall.  
"No it wasn't. You destroyed half the town. It's a miracle that the mayor even gave us the full reward," Lucy sweat dropped.  
"Stop being such a kill joy Luce!"

Lucy sighed before the duo stopped in front of the guildhall.

"Would you do the honors, as always," Lucy said with an amused glint in her eyes.  
Natsu smirked before kicking the door open, praying that Gray would be standing behind one of them, and he was.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR FLAME BRAIN," he yelled.  
"STOP STANDING IN FRONT OF THE DOOR STUPID STRIPPER," Natsu screamed back before kicking Gray in the stomach.

Lucy sighed and walked over to the bar, asking Mira for her usual. Lisanna came over and sat with Lucy as she chatted with the Strauss sisters.  
"Soooo Lucyyyyyy," Lisanna cooed. "Are you and Natsu a thing?"

Lucy's face paled.  
"Uhh, well, you see," she stuttered.  
"You like Natsu?! I KNEW IT," Mira shouted.

"Not so loud Mirajane," Lucy whisper-screamed.

"But what about our agreement," Lisanna said to Lucy.  
"Well what can you expect? On a job with Natsu it's all destruction, fighting, and motion sickness!"

"Oh for the love of- NATSU," Lisanna shouted.

"Lis, no," Lucy said.

But it was too late. Natsu was already strolling over and wrapped his arm around Lucy as soon as he got there.  
"What's up Lis," Natsu asked.

"Lucy has something to tell you," she said.

Natsu turned to a red-faced Lucy.

"What do you need to tell me Luce," he asked with the puppy dog eyes.  
"Uh, umm, well," the girl stuttered.

She turned to Lisanna, hoping for a way out, but the Strauss only motioned for her to tell him.  
"Hey Mira, need some help," she asked.

Mira smiled a knowing smile and accepted Lisanna's help. Lucy shot a glare to her.

 _You're the devil_ the blonde thought. However, Lisanna simply stuck her tongue out at Lucy before going off with Mira, leaving Lucy alone with Natsu.

"Luce?"

Said girl's head whipped around to face him with wide eyes.  
"Uhhh-"

Before anything happened, Natsu pressed his lips to hers. Lucy's eyes widened to the size of saucers and Natsu pulled away.

"I already know Luce."

Lucy raised her hand up, her pointer finger the only one up, before she said, "What?"

Her partner chuckled before explaining that he had overheard Lisanna and Lucy's conversation before they left. Lucy's mouth opened to say something, but with a red face and wide eyes, she simply looked like a gaping fish. But then her face blushed a different red, the red of anger.  
"YOU BAKA," she screamed and Lucy kicked his head.

"Owww! Luce!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU OVERHEARD US?!"

"Because-"

"NO, NO NO NO NO NO!"

"No?"

"I didn't want you to find out, I wasn't ready!"

Lucy ran out of the guild, but before she got very far, a hand wrapped around her wrist.  
"I didn't tell you because I love you too!"

Lucy froze and turned to the dragon slayer.  
"What?"

"Luce, I love you too. I have for a while."

The blonde looked into Natsu's eyes, her pulse picking up and her face erupting in a blush. Lucy smiled and jumped on him, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her partner reincorporated by smiling and spinning her around. When she pulled away from him their lips pressed together, but Lucy was still not on the ground. Natsu set the blonde back on the ground.  
"Hey Luce," he said.  
"Hm?"  
"You're mine now, right?"

"Of course you idiot."

Natsu smiled and wrapped his arms around her before picking her up bridal style and sprinting to the guild.

"YO, LISTEN UP EVERYONE," Natsu shouted as soon as they arrived. He lifted Lucy above his head and said, "THIS ONE'S MINE NOW YOU HEAR? MINE!"

Lucy facepalmed from her place.  
"NATSU YOU BAKA WOULD YOU PUT ME DOWN?!"

"LU-CHANNNNNNN," Levy shouted coming up to Lucy, who was now on the ground. "Lu-chan! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It happened a few seconds ago Levy-chan," Lucy sweat dropped.

"YES! MY OTP IS CANON," Mira and Lisanna shouted.  
"ALRIGHT LOSERS, PAY UP," Gray shouted from atop a table.  
"Ehhhh," Lucy exclaimed.  
"DAMMIT! SALAMANDER WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE ASKED HER IN FRONT OF EVERYONE," Gajeel screamed angrily before throwing some jewel at Gray.

"NATSU IS A MANNNN!"

"LUCY IS NO LONGER LOVE RIVAL! GRAY-SAMAAAA!"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"NATSUUUUUU!"

Said dragon slayer yelped out of fear whenever Erza launched herself at him, threatening to cut his tongue out (ya know, so he couldn't taste food or fire) if he ever mistreated Lucy. The boy cowered in fear behind said girl covering his mouth with his hands. Lucy broke into laughter at all the reactions they received.

"I EXPECT 77 NALU BABIES DO YOU UNDERSTAND," Mira screamed with a dark aura. Lucy squealed out of fear and quickly straightened up and saluted the bartender.  
"Yes ma'am!"

By that time, both Erza and Mira had cornered the new couple.  
"Hey Luce," Natsu said with a frightened voice.  
"Yeah," she said with the same tone.  
"Run?"

"Run."

Lucy and Natsu joined hands and bounded for the door, hearing Macao and Wakaba scream for them to not come back.

"LATER LOSERS," Natsu screamed with an amused smile.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL US," a certain requip mage shouted.  
"SHIT, RUNNNNNNN!"


End file.
